Unexpected Surprises New
by VampireAcademyLuver98
Summary: OKay this is my redo of my old one.


(A/N) Okay i'm new at this and this is my first fan fic. So bear with me and my Bff is over so we're makin' it krazy. Okay at the cave scene in shadow kissed Dimitri didn't get turned but a family got captured and only one survived. So tell me what you think and review. Oh and I redid this, same name,  
though. I don't own VA I only own samantha, her family, pets, and becca.

-  
SPOV (Samantha Kinley-Mcool)  
"Get up now", an unfamiliar voice was telling me. When I opened my eyes I was looking into the eyes of evil. Two others restraining my mom and dad. I did as I was told, and he put his hand on my neck so I couldn't fight back, well not effectively. He pushed us into a car and an half hour later, because he wasn't the best driver, we were being led into a cave. Then he waved his hand at the two others holding my parents, they nooded and sunk their teeth into my parents necks and killed them, draining them dry.  
"NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, crying and screaming. He then thrust me into a chair,  
"What are you?" he asked like he already knew.  
"A Dhampire" I answered with a duh face.  
"Fine don't tell the truth", he said in a creepy calm voice. Then he kicked me in my shin bone. I heared a sickenin' crack and for some reason I got an Adrenaline rush. Remembering that Daddy had given me a silver stake that I slept with I pulled it out of my coyboy boot. Yes, I can sleep in them too, I grabbedhis arm when he attempted to grab me twisted it behind his back and staked him in his heart. He fell over dead, and takin' this opportunity I made a dash for the cave entrance. Thank god i'm in shock. Then I saw two other people. I screamed,  
"Over here!", they looked back at me signalin' a van to wait. The two other strigoi saw me and tried to grab me. The sun was about come up but, I just burst them on fire... OH GOD THEY SAW ME!  
"What did you just do?" the one girl asked.  
"Nothin'!" I said with a hint of compulsion, my southern accent leakin' out.  
"Are you okay?" the other one with a duster asked.  
"I really don't know, and if I may ask, who are you?" I asked tryin' to be as polite as possible.  
"Dimitri Belicov and Rose Hathaway" the man, which I presumed was Dimitri, stated.  
"'Kay, and can you take me to the hospital?" I asked, not wantin' to use spirit. Sammy are you okay?, 'Becca asked through our bond.  
I don't know I might be in the hospital here in a few though. I responded.  
Why?  
I think I may have broken some bones and my parents are dead.  
Oh, Sam, I'm sorry, where are you?  
I don't know. I answered before I felt someone shakin' me.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah, so can you take me?" I asked again.  
"Where's your parents?" Dimitri asked me.  
"Dead" I managed to make out with out cryin'.  
"It's okay, we're going to the academy, we have some one there to help" Dimitri told me. They helped me to the van, we got in, and closed the door. I felt every ones eyes on me. "What's your name? Mine's Eddie" one of the guys said.  
"Samantha Kinley-Mcool" I told them and just 'bout ev'ry one gasped.  
"These are my parents" I continued, takin' off my locket, and passin' it 'round.  
"Okay, do you realize we've been looking for you for 5 years?" Dimitri asked.  
"And so have the strigoi" I mumbled. "That's why we're taking you to the academy" the driver said, "I'm Alberta".  
"I'm Lissa"  
"I'm Christian"  
"'Kay, where's Adrian?" I asked. I missed the way he called me Half-Pint. "Back at the academy" Rose said. We came up to a huge iron gate and it opened. I felt like I was driftin' off. "Sam, stay awake" Alberta told me as we were approaching a medium sized building.  
"If this involves needles some ones gettin' their butts whipped" I mumbled and I meant it.  
"Sure, Half-Pint" Adrian called out.  
"Adrian!" I all but screamed out. I was tryin' to scramble out of whose ever arms I was in. Geez, I had a feelin' that they weren't ready to let go, so I left it at that. "How's Bugs Bunny?" he asked me.  
"Fine, Mr. Rinaldi has him and Jen" I remembered that Mr. Rinaldi would do just about any thing for my Bugzy.  
"Okay, here we are. Remember if you fight we are more than qualified to hit you on the head" Christian or Eddie said.  
"Y'all are lyin'" I told them. I didn't know if they were, but there was a chance. But they laughed at my wide eyes.  
"Okay, just lay her down on that bed," a doctor or nurse said, "We'll check her leg out" and they started to touch my boots. NOBODY touches my boots.  
"Aye hands off the boots. NOBODY touches the boots" I told the nurse that had her hands on them, and she held up her hands like I had a gun. I very carefully took them off and my socks. Then I rolled up my jeans.  
"I didn't break 3 ribs just to get a belt buckle, cowboy hat signed by Taylor Swift, and a pair of $300 boots that some one will wrinkle and scratch" I said with enough venom in my voice to kill a full grown bull moose. I took my stake, wallet and cell phone out.  
Sammy, did someone touch your boots?  
Yeah, and now i'm at St. Vladimir's Academy.  
Okay I'm on my way. I'll be there in 15 minutes.  
Thanks sis. And with that I fell out of my trance like state.  
"Samantha, Do you have a bond with some one?" Lissa asked me.  
"No, Ma'am" I said with wide eyes.  
"It's okay to tell us, I have one with Rose" She tried again, I ain't gonna crack, I kept tellin' my self.  
"I don't have a dang bond with anybody" I screamed, usin' compulsion.  
"You can't use compulsion against a compulsion user" She told me.  
"Damn it" I wispered.  
Sammy it's okay to tell them. No it isn't then they'll come after you. I don't care I'm 5 minutes away they're gonna find out. Expecially Adrian.  
You didn't tell him?  
No I'm sorry.  
Okay.  
"Samantha, who are bonded with?" Lissa asked me.  
"I ain't gonna tell you" I said looking down.  
"If you don't mind, I need to go to the bathroom" I said. Hope fully there would be a window or my plan was ruined. "Sure, Over there" the nurse pointed to a door across the room.  
"And don't walk on your leg" one of them called out. So I hopped to the door. Thank god there is a window. I opened the latch and went feet first, I landed like a cat, gracefully and unharmed. I started running towards the front gates. There were some gaurdians, they were really tall. "What are you doing over here?" one of them asked. Lookin' at my leg.  
"Waitin' for a friend" I told them. And left it at that. About a minute later Becca come up to the gates ridin' Wild One. "Thats my friend" I told them and they opened the gates for her. She had my hat, first aid kit, and over night bag. And yes I left a first aid kit at her place because i'm very accident prone.  
"Your a savior" I told her and she just smiled as I climbed onto the horses back. We backed out and started at the drive way but appearantly they figured out that I escaped and were runnin' out towards us. We need to leave now. I told her through our bond.  
Why?  
Because it means i'll have to stay here if they get me and they'll keep us apart, I told her. I knew that was true because Adrian was royal and Becca was his little sister and really wasn't supposed to be alive. Okay, She said and we started off. Shit, they're like 2 feet away. I focused on the ground and the weeds tripped them. I heard very many cusses and Becca laughing. We had to let Wild One walk in the gravel so that ment he'd better hurry up before they can get up.  
"Hold up!" Eddie yelled and he was runnin' pretty fast. He was almost a foot behind us.  
"Becca, stop" I said in a calm voice, but in reality I was about to freak out. So she did and he caught up to us.  
"Where do you think your going" he asked.  
"Home" Becca and I said at the same time.  
"This is your home now" he said with determination in his voice.  
"No, home is where my family is, now it's with Becca" I said chokin' back tears.  
"Sam, you need to stay here, there is no reason why you need to leave" he told me "No, I don't. Just leave me alone" I screamed and jumped off the horse, runnin' towards the trees. I heard them screamin' and hollerin' at me to stop. Bam! I smacked into a lower branch. The foot steps were gettin' closer and closer. But I had to keep movin',  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed.  
"Just stop, Sammy, Please your gonna hurt your self even more" Becca screamed after me. So I stopped and she came over to me. I broke down cryin' in her arms. "Sammy, calm down, okay? Were gonna take you back so we can get you fixed up" she said tryin' to calm me down. I felt a pair of arms picks me up but I held onto Becca as if my life depended on it. She gingerly unwrapped my hands and started walkin' towards the horse. She said that she'd meet us there. I really didn't want her to leave. We were at the Infirmary again, and that smell hit me. "Okay, we're back now" Eddie announced while putting me back on the bed. A nurse put a piece of gauze that had rubbing alchol on it on my fore head. It stung and burnt so probably when I had attacked the branch I split my fore head open. I didn't wan't to see what was happening to me so I slipped into Becca's head. She was almost a block away from my house, Why was she there? Probably gettin' some of my stuff. Then some one stepped in front of her, he had red ringed eyes. Fuck, why does this always happen? Okay fine i'm gonna help her. I snapped outta her her head and started gettin' up, which resulted in me bein' pushed back down. Ehh, forget them, I told myself. So I tried again and failed.  
"Stop it!" I screamed and that distracted them so I took that advantage. I raced to the door and got out side. The gate was a good distance but if I could get enough distance, thats all I needed. The gates were still open, good. I ran out and thank god I had feet like an Indians. When I got up to the main road I turned left and ran with all my might about two minutes later I saw them circlin' her and her horse. I concentrated really hard on fire, then it came to my finger tips. I threw fire balls at them but one already had Becca...


End file.
